Judging Hero
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Alfred was raised in an orphanage and his twin is about to take it over. Matt wants help and decides to hire, but Al's not so sure. Now, Alfred will be judging Arthur to see if he's capable and soon finds out he is, but he's not capable of just that.
1. Orphanage

_Bang_, goes the fake gun the announcer hold; the hamburger eating contest he was in charge of commenced. I was one of the contestants and was starting my third hamburger. I ate half the plate in front of me by time the others were on their fifth or third. Yes, I eat fast, but when it comes to hamburgers, oh boy, I eat them like they were bite sized candy.

I finished the last hamburger on the plate and another filled one was set in front of me. The men beside me would give me glances and started to get sick at the amount of hamburgers I was eating. They gave up and went towards the restrooms. I chuckled to myself and kept at it, waiting for the others to face their obvious defeat.

I'm only twenty-two, and I'm able to eat to the extent of others. I'm able to eat so much food, though, because my stomach is like a bottomless pit; I'm always hungry for food, mostly McDonald's hamburgers. I don't always eat McD's, but I eat them once a week or month. I've been trying to cut myself from eating too much greasy hamburgers, and wound up eating once a moth. The fact that I love about being able to devour food is that I don't get fat; I exercise a lot to keep myself fit and buff.

I know that doing these contests are silly, but their fun for me and I win around a hundred dollars. I may have a good job that pays me almost five hundred thousand or more dollars a year, but still, winning a contest is fun; the money that I win, though, I give to orphanages or companies that are trying to promote less pollution.

Speaking of orphanages, I promised the kids I'd visit today and give them a special treat. I guess I'm going to the store after this. Once the last guy finally gave up, the announcer sighed. He's a friend of mine and no matter how many times he puts up a contest, I always win. "Looks like our Champion is still undefeated." He comes over to me as the crowd claps and hands me the money. "Alfred F. Jones, you just won three hundred and seventy-five dollars." The men who tried for the prize growled at their loss as the crowd gasped at the amount of money. "What will you do with this money?"

"Phil," I say clapping him on the shoulder with a smile plastered on my face, "I'm going to give this money to the orphanage that I'm visiting today." Every woman there smiled and placed a hand over their hearts saying how kind I was. "Those kids need the money more than I do."

"You're their hero, aren't you Al?" I smiled and jumped off the stage. "Tell Marie I said hi."

"You got it." I waved and left for the store. I bought a bouquet of yellow flowers and some bags of candy. I walked down to the town's orphanage and knocked on the door. An elderly woman opened the door and I smiled. "Hi Marie."

I pulled the tulips from behind my back and gave them to her. She smiled and took them. "Ever so kind." She sniffed them and sighed. "I love them, thank you Alfred."

"You're welcome." I kissed her one the cheek and came into then building. Marie has taken care of this orphanage since it was given to her at the age of twenty. I came here at five years old and she took care of me and my brother. She's like a grandmother to all of the kids and she's the only family we know of, especially the kids. She's around eighty now, but she looks younger than that and she's still spunky. I chuckled and I went to the stair case leading to the rooms upstairs. "Yo!" I shout up the stairs. "I heard there was trouble, but it looks like everything's fine. Maybe this hero will just-" Some kids came flying out of their rooms and down the stairs, jumping on me making my stop talking and fall. "Dang guys."

"Alfred!" I heard the other voice and glanced up to see my brother. We're the same age since we're twins, but we're a bit different. We never use to get along, but ever since we grew up and knew that we cared for the younger kids, we made a connection and started getting along. "What on Earth...?"

"Sorry Mattie, you know how much I love seeing the kids." He shakes his head as he smiles. "Oh yeah," I gave the bag in my hand to a young scoundrel named Jacob, "share these with the other boys and girls." He nodded and raced up the stairs with Nancy behind him. I picked myself off the floor and turned to Marie. "I also have this." I handed her the prize money and smiled. "I won this today," I could tell she was going to say that she doesn't need it, but stopped her, "and don't say no; I got this and I'm giving it to you. I don't need that money." I turned to go up stairs, but stopped. "By the way, Phil says hi."

"That rascal's still thinks of me?" She smiled and put the money in her pocket.

"Who could forget the best care taker of children in the world?" She giggled. "Besides, all of the kids may have grown up, but we still think about you and love you like you were our mother or grandmother."

She shook her head and started waving her hands for me to shoo. "Stop trying to flatter me and head up stairs with your brother."

I chuckled and did as she told me to. "How was today?" Mattie asked once I was next to him.

"Boring as hell," I stated, "but that's only because I didn't do much today." He nodded. "So how were the kids."

"Anxious as ever." He chuckled. "Ever since you said you were visiting again today, they have been full of energy and waited for you to come."

"Why didn't everyone come out?" Usually all twenty kids would run up to me; only two did that today.

"Well, some are sleeping, some are sick," I pouted, "and some had been adopted today."

I smiled. "Who were the lucky ones today?"

"David, John, Rose, Melinda, Chase, and Sylvia." I smiled. "Dave and John were both adopted by the Sullivan's, Rose was given to our friends Kalvin and Sarina, Melinda went to the Gordan's, Chase was happily adopted by the Winkler's, and Sylvia clung to the Case's." My smile brightened and so did his. "All in all, they went to great families."

"That's great." I looked around the hall. "So who's sick?"

"Calvary," I cringed. Calvary is a sickly girl who's only ten; she's been sick most of her life and it's sad seeing her in bed most of the time. When she's not sick, she gets hurt very easily but doesn't complain. I sighed, "she has another fever."

"When will she ever get better?" He shrugged.

"I need to talk to you about something else." I nodded and waited for him to share what he wanted to say, but started walking into his room. I followed him and sat his desk. "You know that Marie's getting older right?" I slightly nodded. Why is he bringing her age up? "Well, she's thinking about retiring."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Don't worry," he goes trying to hush me up, "she will still live here, but she won't own the orphanage anymore." I sighed. "She said s-she wants to g-give it..." My eyebrow hitched up, interested in who was going to get this place. "She wants to give it to," he sighed and took a breath of air, "me."

My eyes widened as I leaped up to hug my twin. "That's great Mattie." I pulled away and looked at his smiling face. "You're going to do great with the orphanage, I know you will."

He chuckled. "Yes, yes, I know, but..." He looked up at me. "I can't do this alone and I know that you're too busy with working at the office and all." My smile started to waver a bit. _He's not going to hire someone is he? We don't know who to trust thought. I know that I work at a major company, but I'm willing to work here as well._ "I was thinking about posting a wanted sign for whoever wants to work here. It's just going to be one person; this place has been run by two people ever since it opened and it'll be fine with just two."

"But we don't know who to trust." I stated. "And I know I have a job at some company, but I'll quit it to work here."

He shook his head and frowned. "It's not just 'some company'; it's the Honda Company. You shouldn't quit a job that will get you somewhere; only an idiot would do that. Anyway, I already have an idea of who can work with me." He smiled. "When I went out one day, I meet a kind fellow who helped me bring the groceries home. And no it wasn't Francis." I chuckled at his blushing face. "It was a man from England, and once he meet the kids, I saw how well he was with them. Even Peter likes him."

I whistled. "He has to be very likeable for Peter to like him." We chuckled.

"Yeah, and the weird thing is that they have the same eyebrows."

"Bushy caterpillar and all?" We snickered and he nodded.

"Yes." He wiped away a tear. "I asked him to come over later today so that you could meet him. He should be here soon."

We hear a knock on the door and turned towards the door. A green eyed blonde stood in the doorway and I could help but stare at him. "Hello, Matthew."

My brother smiled and walked over to the man. "Hi," he said as he turned to me, "Alfred this the one I was talking about."

I walked over as well and shook hands with the man. "I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

I smiled and he reluctantly smiled, too. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's nice to meet you."

I was happy and all, but little did I know about how much my life would change; after this little meeting with the grassy green eyed blonde, I would never feel the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I was bored as hell today and was trying to figure out how to continue some of my stories and came up with this one when i went to McDonald's. I was going to have it, at first, a short one-shot between the two as America and Britain. It was supposed to be about America taking England to a fair where there was a hamburger eating contest being held and embarrassing the hell out of England; i still might have that in the story, but i don't know where.

I hope you like what i have so far. It's just the beginning so it's short like most of my first chapters are. I know this story might be a little silly, but that's what i like about stories. I also realized that i have so many stories in Arthur's POV and not a lot of Alfred stories. I know that Set Sail to the Sea is in Alfred's POV and some of the Memories from the Past and Present, but the main reason why i don't do a lot in Alfred's POV is because i'm afraid that i'm not keeping his personality like it is in the show and books, but since i can do Romano that means i can do Alfred. I know they're the opposite of each other, but still, i'm able to keep them in character.

I thank you for reading and R&R please so i can know how i did :)

I don't own Hetalia, only the story idea.


	2. Kids

I released our hands and looked away from the two. I really didn't like the idea of someone else coming into the orphanage and helping out with the kids, but Matt needs all the help he can get. _Honestly, I don't know why Marie would retire when she has several more years to live._ I frowned and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

I looked at my brother, glancing at Arthur for a second, and shrugged. "I'm going to check on Calvary."

"Oh good; then you can take Arthur with you so he can meet her." I was whining on the inside, but nodded.

Not wanting to hear my brother talking anymore, I left the room and went inside Jacob's room. The kids were devouring the candy and I chuckled. Vernon was fighting with another boy that was named Matthew and I shook my head. Sally was talking with Nancy as Jacob tried to snatch the lollipops out of the girls' mouths. I chuckled and scanned the room seeing the other kids that were left. Craig was reading a book over on his bed; Stefan was trying to tickle Craig's feet, making the boy kick him slightly. Molly was playing with her stuffed dog with Lisa, and Daniel, who's fifteen, but acts like he's older, was reaching for a game to play. I see the kids and realize that there are three left to see and figured they must be with Calvary or making mischief again.

"Hey Jake," Jacob glanced at me and smiled, "could you get me three lollipops and blueberry jolly ranchers?" He nodded and went to the bags.

"Do you really need candy?" I looked over my shoulder and saw the Brit.

"They're not for me," I say grabbing the candy and ruffling up Jacobs hair, making the kid laugh, "they're for the three girls we're about to see."

I leave the room and walk down the hall way; we came closer to the room and started to hear some voices. "Are you going to continue? I really want you to read for us again."

"Please? I want to hear the story you're writing."

"All right, just calm down and sit on the bed, Taylor."

I walk up to the door and see the three girls. I smile as I lean against the door frame. I was staring at the eldest of the three who was reading one of her books that she has been writing, and the two girls were looking over her shoulder as she read. This girl that has gained my full attention for the moment is Helen. She's the best sixteen year old girl that I know. Honestly, if I was just a few years younger, I'd date her, but I'm close to the age of her brother and that'd be a bit weird; anyway, we're really good friends.

She read the story and I listened to her luscious voice. "'I was afraid of him,'" she's reading another romance of hers, "'but I also love him.'"

"How can she be afraid of him and love him?" Taylor asked with her head placed on Helen's shoulder.

The brunette chuckled and continued reading. "'I was afraid of him because I loved him.'"

"That doesn't make sense." Calvary goes while she sneezes into a ready tissue. Taylor blessed her and the sick girl thanked her.

"'I'm afraid that he won't be able to return the feelings I have for him; I know it's already hard enough for me not to blurt out the three words when I'm around him, but…I'm just not meant for him.'"

"That's insane!" Taylor shouts. "She is so meant for him; she's better than all the other girls that are around him and faun over him."

"I agree." Calvary stated with a tissue up one of her nostrils. I chuckle and the three look at me. "Alfred!"

Taylor got up and hugged me; I ruffled her hair and gave her some candy. She ran back to Helen's side and I followed her. "Hey Calvary," I kissed her forehead and handed her the candy.

"None for me?" I look at Helen and chuckle as I give her favorite lollipop and jolly rancher to her. I also kissed her on the forehead making her blush. "I was only kidding."

"Yeah, but you're also a kid." She frowned and I couldn't help but hug her. "Don't worry; they'll come for you soon."

She sighed as I released her. "I'm starting to think they forgot me." I shook my head. "But I don't know for sure. I've only been here for four years so…" She shrugged and got up. "I'll continue later; all right girls?" They nodded and she started for the door taking notice of Arthur.

He smiled and said "Hello" with his British accent.

I didn't need to see her face as she squealed. "You British, aren't you?" He nodded a bit surprised by her enthusiasm. "OMG." She hugged him and calmed down a bit. "Sorry." She says as she retreats to the door. "I just get excited when I meet a Brit or know someone from England."

He smiled and she left for her room with Taylor at her feet. "That's Helen." He looks at me. "She's the eldest here besides my brother and I." I frown as I remember the day that she came here. "She was left her as her parents went to a different town. She didn't know why they left her and didn't talk to anyone for the first few months she was here. When Taylor came with her twin brother, Matt, though, Helen took a liking to her and started opening up as she had fun. She states that when her parents come back she's going to beg them to adopt the twins." I chuckle. "She's a very kindhearted girl and loves the kids here. The kids also love her and don't really want her to leave. She's their heroine when I'm their hero, and the kids love that. They've also started to call her their sister, too; that's how much they love her."

He nods. "I can see that."

I glance at his face, coming back from my flash back, and saw him looking at Calvary. "Calvary," I say while turning to the sickly child, "this man here is Arthur," she looks at him and smiled, "he's going to work alongside my brother." I hated those word, but the kids have to know about a new face in the building.

She smiled some more. "Nice to meet you." The blonde nodded as he smiled back. "I hope you'll be kind to all of us. There are some who are slow and need someone to understand them, like Peter."

He chuckles. "That brat's a hand full and I only had to see him once to know that." I looked at him. _I thought that_ _Peter liked him. Wait._

"Did he prank you a couple of times?" He nodded as he got angry at the memory. "Did he trip you and make you angry just because?" He nodded again and I laughed. "Dude, that's his way of showing that he likes you. You'll get used to it after a while." _What am I saying? It's like I want him here, but I don't._

"Hey Al," I look at the door and get splashed in the face with a water balloon, "got you."

I smiled and head locked Peter. "You can only play with water balloons outside." He chuckled as he squirmed his way out of my hold.

"Nyah!" Peter stuck his tongue out at me, then threw another balloon filled with water at Arthur, making the blonde mad soaking wet.

The boy ran away before he could be caught and the Brit started to fume with annoyance. "That brat." I chuckled at the state Arthur was in and he scowled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," I shrug, "just that fact that he actually got you with one." He started to glare at me as I laughed some more. "Go easy on him, though," I say calming down and acting a bit serious, "he may be annoying at times, but when he's around Helen he'll be a little angel for her. You could say he loves her, but that's only because she acts like he's another kid and not a trouble maker. Though, there was this one time that she yelled at him when he was hurting Taylor; that was before he even knew about Helen being here, and when he was yelled at by her, he started to respect her and the others a bit more. He still pranks them, but doesn't hurt them because he doesn't want to be scolded by Helen."

He nodded and I remembered that I wanted to relax in my room for a bit. I smiled at Calvary and said goodbye as I left the room. Arthur followed me and I started getting annoyed. _He could go to my brother; I bet those two would get along fine._ I went down the hall, entering in my own room. "Is this your room?"

I glanced at the blonde then lay in my bed. "Yeah, I know it's a mess, but that's only because the kids like to play the games I have in here." He nods and goes over to my shelf full of games or books.

"You have some books, too?" He skimmed the titles and grabbed one.

"Helen likes to read those, so I keep them there." He opened the book and read the description. "Hey," he puts the book back and looks at me, "why don't you ask Mattie to give you something to do?"

He scowls. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

I blinked. _Is it that obvious?_ "No, I just want to be alone right now. I've been so busy today and just want to rest."

"You call competing in a hamburger eating contest busy?" I looked at the door and saw my brother shake his head. "Honestly Alfred, you need to do something other than eat food."

I was blushing as Arthur looked at me. "I have a job, remember?"

"Yeah, well, do you take it seriously?" I sat there and thought about it. "Exactly."

"Hold on." I thought about it some more and sighed. "I do, but that's only when I'm needed."

"You're always needed, aren't you?" I sighed. "You help build those cars, remember?"

"Yeah, and I also sell them too by being the advertising person on commercials, but I also work in the office which is boring as hell."

"I hate to interrupt," we look at the Brit, "but what are you talking about? Where do you work?"

"At the Honda Company." His mouth dropped and I chuckled. "It's no big deal working there, really; I've made some friends and the heir to the company is really nice."

"So you know Kiku?" I blinked. "He's the heir, right? He's also a friend of mine." _Great. Just freakin' great. _"If you do, could you please say that I said hello and that I'm in town."

_I'm not a freaking messenger._ I nod. "Sure." I look between the two in my room and sigh. "Could you two, please leave?" Arthur gave me another glare, but I ignored it. "I'm really tired and I need to be ready and energized for work tomorrow."

My brother nodded and asked Arthur to come with him. They left, Arthur glancing at me before actually leaving my room, and I plopped onto my bed. _Why did he glance at me? Why does he have to be here?_ I roll over and sigh. "I should stop thinking about him, and sleep."

Before I could fully sleep, though, a knock came from my door. I glanced over to the door, and saw Helen in the door way. She smiled and waved a book in the air. "I finished it." She stated. I nod and wave her in. She came over to the bookcase and put the book back where she remembered taking it out. "It was a really interesting story." I just nod and roll over, facing the wall. I heard her go through some books and flip through some pages before taking one and walking over to me. "So, who's the Brit?"

I groaned. "Arthur Kirkland. He'll be working here with my brother."

"And you don't like that." It wasn't a question, but it still annoyed me how she was pointing out the obvious. I gave a hard nod, making my neck crack. She was silent for a bit, and made her way over to the door. "You know," she said before leaving, "you shouldn't dislike someone just because they're taking the spot you could've filled." She paused, waiting for me to respond. She sighed and continued. "Try not to make things hard for Arthur, okay? He already has fourteen kids to take care of; I don't think he would like another one to worry about."

"I'm not a kid!" I roll over and glare at her.

She smiled. "I know, but with the way you're acting, I can't really tell." She turned as she held the book close to her chest. "I'll bring this back when I'm done." Helen peered over her shoulder and smiled again. "Rest well, Al."

She finally left and I sighed. _Is she on his side just because he's a Brit? _I ponder about the question and shake my head. _No, she's just telling me that she wants me to do the right thing in her own way._ I chuckle and finally fall asleep.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning was exhausting. I was at work and I didn't feel like building anything or working on the papers Mr. Honda assigned me. _Just what I need._ I sighed as my eyes fell onto the papers again. "Are you all right, Mr. Jones?"

I looked up at Kiku and sighed. "I'm fine. Just...tired." He nodded. "Hey, do you, by any chance, know an Arthur Kirkland?"

He smiled. "I actually do. He's a great friend of mine, why?"

"Could you tell me more about him?" He was confused. "My brother hired him to help him take care of the orphanage and I don't know if I can trust him with the kids or not...man I just can't help but worry about the kids."

The Japanese man smiled. "Well you don't have to worry; he loves children and they love him." I weakly smiled. _Really?_ "He also loves to read books and he'd read to the kids anytime they want." I nod as he continues praising Arthur.

_Is he really that great?_ I imagined what he would be like with the little knowledge I gained from Kiku. _He...he does sound like a good man; except when he gets mad._ I chuckled. _Man I could just imagine his temper being horrible, and aimed mostly at me._ I chuckled again. "Thanks Kiku." I say to the man making him stop talking. "You just helped me decide if I should trust him."

He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. Good day, Mr. Jones."

"How many times have I told you to call me Alfred?"

He eyed me then smiled. "Alfred."

After he left, I gazed at the papers in front of me and sighed as I picked up a pen and worked. Honestly, though, I couldn't keep my mind off of Arthur. I was worrying about how he was doing with the kids and if he was losing a gasket over Peter's tricks. I chuckled. _I'd love to see the pranks that little guy is planning on doing to Arthur; it'd be funny to watch him lose it over a simple prank._ I stopped writing and thought about something. _I need to test him some how...he needs to prove to me that he's able to look after the kids._ I pondered on the ideas that I was getting and chose one that made me smile. _Arthur, get ready to see the fair._

I quickly finished the papers in front of me and headed home early. As I entered the house, I ran into Arthur and was welcomed with a scowl. "Watch where you're going, git." I smiled shyly and apologized.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I rub the back of my head. "I guess I got caught up in my plans." His eyebrows raised and I smiled more. "Hey, where's Mattie? I need to talk to him." He pointed to the living room and I thanked him. "Yo, bro," my twin turns his head and smiles, "what would you say if I took everyone in this building to the fair that's in town?" He sighed and shook his head. "What?"

"You just want to embarrass Arthur while you eat over three full plates of hamburgers, don't you?" I tired not to smile.

"No," I lie, "of course not; I want the kids to have some fun." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. I want the kids to get out of the house and have some fun."

"Maybe some other time. Either that, or you can take Arthur there yourself and leave the kids with me." I smiled. "Alfred, you better not embarrass him if you do." I just chuckle. "Alfred!"

"Pfft, relax, bro," I pat his shoulder trying to convince him that I won't do anything, "I won't do anything embarrassing in front of him, I swear." He didn't believe me and I sighed. "I promise I won't make Arthur feel too embarrassed as I take him to the fair."

"Good," he smiled, "it's nice of you to think of him like that Al." I blush. "I bet he'd like to be in your company."

"I'm just doing it for the heck of it." I stare at the wall. "I'm going to check on the kids." He nods and I head up stairs. I look into the boys room and see all the kids playing; Arthur was also in there and he was playing with them. I smiled. _He's making the kids smile, that's good._ I look and see Helen sitting next to him as she reads a kid book to the boys and girls. I smile some more then focus on Arthur. _Matt's right, he'll be great with the kids._ I sigh. _But he also needs to convince me that he and Matt will be fine working together and alone. I know that I'll be here since I live here more than at my apartment, but still._ I take one last look in the room then head for mine.

I plopped onto my bed and close my eyes. _Today was a long day, but it was worth it for getting those idea's._ I chuckle and roll onto my back. _Nothing like a good old hamburger eating contest to participate in._ I continue to plan what I wanted to do with Arthur when we got there and heard a knock. I sat up and saw Arthur in the door way. "Hey," he goes as he enters, "Matt said you wanted to ask me something?"

_Really? I thought Mattie didn't want me to bring him to the fair to embarrass him. Well, that's if he gets embarrassed._ "Yeah," I smiled, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the fair?" He gave me a sarcastic look and I sighed. "I'm serious."

He crossed his arms and sighed. "Who the bloody hell says I'll go to the fair with you?" I pout and make a face. "Aw, don't give me that look." I blink then smile as I get an idea. I do the puppy dog look and he starts scowling. "I said not to give me that bloody look." I didn't stop and he broke. "Fine I'll go." I smile. "But not because I gave in!"

I chuckle. "All right, then it's a date." I said that just to be a joke, but he blushed and I cleared my throat. "Just kidding." He nodded. _Is there more to him than I already know?_ "So we'll go on Saturday, okay?"

He nodded. "Is that all?" I nod and he sighs. "I'll see you later then." He left and I relaxed in my bed. _This Saturday is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yeah so i had this chapter typed up for a while and i could've sworn i uploaded it, but i didn't, so here it is :)

I know that the one girl is Helen, but i wanted my OC to be in this one, i hope no one minds.

So yeah, this story is going to be a real short one, i can just feel it since i'm procrastinating and not writing the thrid chapter yet, but i'll have it up when i'm able to type it.

Thanks for reading! R&R.


End file.
